Cana Alberona
Cana Alberona is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and was a potential S-Class Mage, capable of using one of the Guild's three legendary spells, such as Fairy Glitter. She is a heavy drinker, but hardly ever gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks. She is Gildarts Clive's daughter. Profile and Stats *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': January 3, X766 *'Classification': Human, Fairy Tail Mage *'Gender': Female *'Height': 172 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 50.9 kg (112 lb) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Purple *'Hair Color': Brown *'Attire': Dark bikini top covered in dark polygons with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings, a pair of black capri pants, tight-fitting, lavender belt adorned by red hearts, a pair of metal bracelets, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, three simple, round metal bracelets, short-heeled, dark sandals, and a lavender shoulder bag covered and completely obscured by a mass of very long and massive feathers *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Card Magic, Fortune Telling, Alcohol Tolerance, Enhanced Strength, Immense Magic Power *'Standard Equipment': Magic Cards (Cana always carries around with her a deck of cards, which she uses to perform her Card Magic. The back of all these cards bears a dark cross with heart-shaped arms (reminiscent of Heart Kreuz's logo) surrounded by an intricate motif, while the front part houses a different image for each of them, reminiscent of those found on real-life tarot cards, of which they are based upon) *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Power Ranking *'Class': A-Class *'Attack Potency': Building level to Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Supersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Likely Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': Building level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Dozen Meters *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Normal Appearance Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair that is thick and wavy. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Cana has large purple eyes and visibly long eyelashes. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which, over time, steadily become more defined. Her black member stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Cana's fingernails, while usually shown to be cut back and uncolored, are sometimes kept long and adorned by nail polish of different colors. Cana's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of a dark bikini top covered in dark polygons that reveals a large amount of her ample bust, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings, a pair of black capri pants being held up by a tight-fitting, lavender belt adorned by red hearts, a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on both of her wrists, and short-heeled, dark sandals. Cana always carries around a shoulder bag, with the plain brown strap passing over her left shoulder and diagonally crossing her chest, which is covered and completely obscured by a mass of very long and massive feathers, which is lavender in color. Personality Cana has a great love for alcoholic beverages such that it borders on addiction. Oftentimes, she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. She started drinking at the age of thirteen, two years before the legal age, and the frequency of her drinking has grown to the point where thirty percent of Team Fairy Tail's liquor budget goes down her throat. Despite her drinking and somewhat laid-back attitude, Cana is one of the more serious members of the guild: she hardly ever goofs off (except when she's drinking), unlike the majority of the other members. She is very focused on the situation at hand. In the guild itself, Cana often assumes leadership in dire situations, such as during the fight against Phantom Lord, and assesses situations in a logical manner. She is extremely loyal to the guild and its members, regardless of how new they are or what their background may be. In addition, Cana always stands up for her dreams (to become an S-Class Mage) and is rather tenacious, as shown when she attacked Freed, despite being unable to defeat him in the past, without hesitation during their S-Class Mage Promotion Trial battle. However, the S-Class exam showed another side of her. She demonstrated a very selfish side, one which was willing to betray her teammates to become an S-Class Mage. This goal and selfishness of hers caused her to even put her own guildmates in peril. This desperation actually stemmed from her desire to confess to her father. However, upon realizing her mistake she became deeply depressed and tried to rectify her mistake. History Plot Abilities Card Magic: A type of Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magic Cards, which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating both abiotic and biotic things. Cana's cards can be used for offense, with her fighting style having been described as "all-round": she can employ them as long-range weapons by throwing them at her enemies, and has displayed considerable accuracy in doing so; she is also said to be capable of combining her cards to generate particular effects. Aside from combat, Card Magic seems to possess other avenues for usage: Cana apparently can track down people to some degree through the cards' use, as shown when she placed several of them on the ground in an attempt to pinpoint Mystogan's location, but to no effect, leaving the effectiveness and the conditions of the cards' tracking power unknown. In addition, the cards can reproduce the effects from a variety of different forms of Magic, such as Water Magic or Sleep Magic, coming in as very versatile, if used the right way. Cana's cards can also be linked to specific individuals, allowing her to gain information about their status and location, as well as to communicate with them. *'Shuriken Cards': Cana is capable of throwing cards as projectiles at her enemies. These thrown cards seem to possess cutting power, being shown piercing targets as if they were shuriken. Cana tends to throw several of them at the same time, likely to strike a larger area or to increase the chance to hit. *'Cards Volley': An enhanced ranged attack, in which Cana throws several cards at once at her target in an arched formation. The barrage was redirected by Bluenote Stinger, so its full effects are unknown. However, the deflected cards hit the ground with enough strength to shatter it, lifting up a cloud of debris, implying that either possesses great blunt power or explosive properties. *'Emperor's Chariot': Cana throws a Magic card, surrounded by an energy field, that hits the target(s) in front of her. *'Cards Wardrobe': By having a large amount of her cards float around her and hide her upper body from sight, Cana was shown capable of changing outfits in mere moments, highly reminiscent of Requip. *'Sexy Lady Card': One of Cana's single card attacks. She throws a card portraying a curvaceous woman in a skimpy bikini at her target. This will prompt said woman, among others, to come to life from the card, all sporting similar curves and attires. These women will then surround the target and proceed to hug them and rub themselves against them. Opponents who are either attracted by beautiful women or shy when confronted with them are likely to be frozen in place, becoming unable to react properly. **'Woman Wall': The amount of beautiful women produced by this card is enough for them to create a living wall by stacking themselves one on the other's shoulders, surrounding the target and multiplying the primary seduction effect. While this might be ineffective as a serious form of defense, someone not willing to hurt women might be seriously hindered by it. *'The Prayer's Fountain': A single card spell, Cana places a card on the ground, summoning forth several beams of water from it, which strike in all directions. Cana warned Lucy Heartfilia that the water produced by this card is dangerous to touch, but the effects of touching it are unknown. However, water-based Celestial Spirits may be summoned within it without apparent consequences, as the water was shown acting as a medium for Aquarius. As the name itself suggests, in the manga the card bears the drawing of a fountain on it; however, this was replaced with an abstract drawing, portraying a watery entity with its face appearing from many currents. *'Sleep Card': Another single card spell, Cana pulls out a card portraying a cartoonish, sleeping ram, together with the word "Sleep", and activates it with her Magic. Such an action immediately put Lucy Heartfilia to sleep. The specific mechanics that are behind the card's usage are unknown, as well as how it works in detail or if there are limitations to its usage, but its basics seem to be the same as Sleep Magic. *'Help Lucy Card': A card adorned by a cartoonish drawing of a distressed Lucy Heartfilia, plus the word "Help" on the top and "Lucy" on the lower part. The card visibly shines if Lucy finds herself in danger and, if need be, a prominent arrow can appear from the card, pointing in Lucy's direction, and thus allowing Cana to pinpoint her location. *'Call Gildarts Card': A card which Cana was entrusted with by Mirajane on her father Gildarts Clive's behalf. This card, bearing the picture of a cartoonish Gildarts together with the words "Call" and "Gildarts", is said to be linked to another card which Gildarts carries around, and to possess the ability to "send it Cana's wishes", allowing her to somehow remain in contact with Gildarts and, if need be, call for his assistance. It was swiftly destroyed by Cana. *'Thunderbolt's Fate': One of Cana's multiple card spells, she places three of her cards, the "Lightning" (which has multiple, yellow and green lightning on it), "Reverse Tower" (drawn as an orange and blue tower, on bright light sky, with yellow clouds) and "Lovers" (with black and white cats hugging, and a red heart between them) together in her hand. Those cards interact with each other, striking multiple opponents around her with massive bolts of lightning. *'Summoned Lightning': A multiple card spell, Cana combines three of her cards, "Heaven" (a blue and purple card, with a picture resembles mustache man, with a sky circle on his head), "Reverse Death" (red, white and black human silhouette drawing on it) and "Mountain" (a landscape drawing with multiple green mountains on the blue sky), in her hand, after which green lightning bolts are fired towards her opponent in an arched trajectory. This spell can be used as a trap-oriented version, in which several cards are left on the ground in a circular formation. Everyone who steps foot inside said formation will be electrocuted by green lightning. *'Explosion Cards': Cana's multiple, long distance card spell. She has several unnamed cards seemingly float before her in a curved line. This formation prompts a burst of flames to appear, which is sent flying in her target's direction. *'Wind Edge': Cana's multiple, long distance card spell. She pulls out two cards: "Heaven" and one unnamed (with a green, wind-like drawing on it) and combines them in one hand, and with the other one, when she waves it in the direction of the spell, it activates. This action generates an ascending air blast from the ground several meters away from her, which can strike multiple opponents at the same time. *'Sun's Strength': Cana's multiple, long distance card spell. She throws a few of the same, unnamed Magic Cards, each with a flame-like drawing on each of them. These cards, after being thrown, change into flame covered bullets which explode upon contact. *'Icicle': Cana's multiple, long distance card spell. She uses three unnamed cards, combines them in her hand, and waves them at her opponent. This creates multiple ice bullets that closely resemble icicles, which both hit and freeze the target. *'Call Cana Card': Cana gave this card to Wendy Marvell for communication purposes. Fortune Telling: Using the very same cards she employs for her Card Magic, Cana seems capable of reading fortunes, similar to real forms of fortune-telling performed through tarot cards, and appears to be fairly skilled at it, having foreseen Lucy Heartfilia would met a special person, something which did happen. Cana started developing this peculiar ability during her younger days in Fairy Tail, when she desperately longed to confess to Gildarts Clive that she was his daughter, but was stopped by his continuous absences from the guild and by her own shyness: in order to know when Gildarts would be back, she started practicing fortune-telling, something which eventually led her to take up Card Magic as her primary Magic. Alcohol Tolerance: Cana is known for possessing immense alcohol tolerance: she is shown remaining sober after drinking entire barrels of alcohol by herself, and she's also responsible for 30% Fairy Tail's yearly alcohol consumption. So far, the only instances in which she actually got drunk was at the beginning of the Tenrou Island Arc, in which depression, together with several bottles of alcohol, led to her collapsing in an alleyway and almost dying, had it not been for Lucy's intervention, and when she entered a drinking contest with Bacchus during the Grand Magic Games. Immense Magic Power: As noted by Mavis, Cana possesses high amounts of latent Magic Power; her level of Magic Power is said to be on par with S-Class level Mages when fighting at full power. When using Fairy Glitter on the Magic Power Finder, she was capable of surpassing Jura Neekis' own score, overloading the device with her power as she did so. When exerted, her Magic Power is tan in color. Relationships * Battles * Trivia *Her B-W-H measurements are 96-59-89. *According to her guild card, she likes alcoholic drinks and dislikes non-alcoholic drinks. *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Cana is that the alcoholic drinks from the guild taste really good. The most difficult job she has taken involved taking a stroll in the desert; quoting "For a second there, I thought I was going to die in that desert because there were no alcoholic drinks.". She wishes to be a mistress in a bar in the future. She has a good relationship with Gray and Macao. *Cana's name came from Arcana of the tarot cards. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters